


Can you feel the love tonight?

by Kagetsukai



Series: We're not in Kansas anymore [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: Delrin Barris almost died at Adamant. Now he's bound to his sick bed for the next foreseeable future and he doesn't like it one bit. The only bright spot in his day is when a certain lovely blonde comes to visit him in the evening.





	Can you feel the love tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDracarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDracarys/gifts).



> Written for SecondSeal's Kissing Day Celebration!
> 
> Prompt: Hand kissing

A couple of days before, Delrin Barris had almost lost his life. As a Templar, it had not been his first brush with death and as a Knight-Commander, he was bound to experience it again. The battle with the demons at Adamant was horrid and would definitely stay with him until the end of his days, but in that particular moment, he was more concerned with the fact that he had to stay in bed and let his body recover. The days dragged on in endless rhythm of visits from his lieutenants, healers, and even Commander Cullen. It made _her_ visits that much more precious and fleeting.

“Your lyrium, Ser,” said an old healer woman, who had been assigned to assist him

He glared at the blue vial with intense hatred and snatched it out of the proffered box.

“As I’ve said it before, I like to take my lyrium in the morning. Why can’t you get it right?” he asked, his voice barely cordial.

The woman shrugged, her severe face scrunching up imperceptibly as her eyes briefly darted to the tent flap.

“I have terrible memory, Ser. I apologize. I’ll try to do better tomorrow.”

With a valiant effort Delrin remained calm in the face of a blatant lie and knocked back the unpleasant liquid. The metallic flavor burst against his tongue and the effect on his body was immediate. There was power that now thrummed in his veins and he cursed the fact that he would once more have issues sleeping.

“Thank you,” he grumbled as he returned the tiny container. The woman nodded in acknowledgment and quickly walked away.

As if on cue, the tent flap moved aside and in walked the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas, all blonde and bright and his. She paused at the entrance, clearly waiting for her sight to adjust to the dim lighting, and her eyes immediately turned to him. Even after all this time, Delrin still felt his breath hitch the moment her piercing blue gaze pinned him in place. A tiny fond smile tickled at the corners of her beautiful mouth and he suddenly recalled that glorious moment inside the fortress. 

_Maker_ , he ached to kiss her again.

“Delrin,” Aurora said quietly as her steps brought her closer. 

She pulled up a vacant chair and daintily sat down at a distance that made him quite unhappy. He moved up in his bed, strained a little, shifted away, then settled with just enough space by his thighs that she could sit comfortably. He reached out and patted the spot.

“Here, why won’t you sit by my side?” he asked, hoping the yearning in his voice was enough to convince her. “I hate being this far from you.”

The spooked look in her eyes made his heart squeeze, even though he knew that he needed to be patient if he wanted to make her comfortable with his affections. Aurora looked around, clearly checking for how many people might be watching, and weighed her options against perceived downsides. Tension eased out of her shoulders as she shifted quietly from the chair to his bedside, and a subtle tinge of color appeared on her cheeks.

“I don’t think that’s quite proper, Delrin,” she whispered to him. “What would people say?”

He reached towards her lap and gently wrapped his fingers around her hands. They were soft and smooth, and he marveled at how delicate she seemed to be when in his presence.

“They would say that I am incredibly lucky to be visited by such a beautiful woman,” he offered with a tilted smile. “After all, you are _beyond_ radiant.”

Happiness bubbled inside of him as he watched Aurora turn even darker shade of red. She bit at her lower lip, completely embarrassed by his words, not sure how to react in turn. Not wanting to slow down his one-track mind, Delrin gently tugged at one of her hands, pulled it towards his lips, and gently placed a kiss to every knuckle without ever breaking eye contact. It did something delightful to Aurora; he could tell by the way her chest rose up and down at a higher pace, but it did not leave him unaffected, either. His blood thrummed along his veins, lyrium’s song only intensifying the effect.

“Aurora,” he started, cleared his throat from the gravel he found there and tried again. “Aurora, you are the most amazing woman in all of the world and I care not who knows that I'm fond of you.”

Andraste herself could have shown up in his tent at that moment and Delrin would not have noticed. His eyes were glued to Aurora’s face, mapping her delicate features to dedicate them to memory, and his lips already yearned to remember what it felt like to kiss her. She was leaning toward him and he moved to meet her-- when he heard a deliberate cough.

“Knight-Commander.”

Aurora almost threw herself off the bed in shock, she leaned back so quickly, and Delrin could have murdered the healer with a spoon. He stared as the woman stood at the tent entrance, cool as you please, as if it was necessary for him to dismiss her.

“Just leave already,” he allowed with a huff.

“As you wish,” she replied, bowed, and left the tent.

This situation would have been hilarious in any other circumstance - and he was certain they would laugh about it later - but at that moment he was despondent that he lost such a lovely opportunity with Aurora.

“She’s a nosy one, isn’t she?” she asked after a moment.

“You could say that,” he agreed. 

He tactfully kept his mouth shut about how the healer was an old Templar employee who disapproved of Templar-mage liaisons of any sort, and how she insisted on giving him the lyrium at the latest possible time before Aurora showed up, in case he ‘needed his strength’. He hated being bedridden.

“I cannot wait to see you healthy again,” she said and reached for his hand again.

Delrin gently squeezed her palm and grinned.

“You and me both, dearest,” he admitted. “You and me both.”

The smile she gave him in return momentarily removed all the pain in his body and he felt like for once, all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos and comments are my lifeblood :D Bonus points to anybody who gets the Ginosaji reference :P
> 
> Aurora is not my OC, she belongs to the wonderful [LadyDracarys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDracarys/pseuds/LadyDracarys). If you want to read more about these two lovely individuals, check out [In Love, Serenity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8841850/chapters/20275030). It's worth it, I promise :D


End file.
